<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretend this is a good title by Gayforyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120789">Pretend this is a good title</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayforyou/pseuds/Gayforyou'>Gayforyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, He likes you but doesn't want to talk about it, Helping him, Jonathan Crane Being a Jerk, Light Angst, M/M, You kinda knows he's scarecrow but aren't quite ready to accept it, You like him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayforyou/pseuds/Gayforyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He always comes to you when he needs help, but you worry why he needs it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane/Reader, Scarecrow/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretend this is a good title</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why are tags so fricking difficult to use.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They never really talked about any of it. Never talked about the marks covering his back and shoulders, never talked about the arkham visits. Hell, they never talked about his damn job, if you could even call it that. It was like an unspoken agreement between them. He would come to them bruised and battered late in the night and they would patch him up, no questions asked. They wanted to ask about it, but they knew he would give them some bullshit excuse that never added up. Besides, deep down they knew the truth, even if they didn't want to accept it yet. </p><p>This day was no different. They had been woken up in the early hours of the morning by the creaking floor boards outside of their bedroom door. Shooting upwards, they grabbed at their phone to call 911 just as the door cracked open. Shaking, they looked at the figure standing in front of them and were relieved to see it was just Jonathan.  </p><p>"Jonathan it's so early, what are you even doing here? Is everything alright?" They asked, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. "Did something happen again, do you need help?" </p><p>"Yes, I suppose I do." He stepped into the light and they were able to see some blood dripping from his nose and mouth, along with some bruising on his cheek. "If you don't mind, that is." </p><p>"No no, it's fine," they yawned. "Just give me a minute to get up and actually wake up." </p><p>He nodded shortly and just as quickly as he arrived in their room he was gone, the room feeling surprisingly empty without his preference. They shut the door and got ready quickly, not wanting to keep him waiting with his injuries. </p><p>One they were ready, they grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and went into the living room to help him out. The first few times he came by like that they didn't have any kind of bandages or ointment for him, so they had to resort to paper towels and tissues. Needless to say they learned pretty quickly to have at least the basic stuff ready for him. </p><p>When they came in, he was sitting at the kitchen table wiping his face off with some tissues. They sat across from him and waited for him to finish before they got their things out. </p><p>"Alright," they said. "Let me see your face." </p><p>He moved the tissues away and leaned in to give them a look. Thankfully his injuries weren't all that bad and wouldn't require stitching like the last time. They were so unskilled in that area that he ended up just fixing himself up. </p><p>"Well it isn't that bad, thank God," they murmured as they prepared to get him cleaned up. "But really you need to take better care of yourself." </p><p>He glared at them while they worked. "I think I take enough care of myself, this is just an accident. It doesn't happen that often." </p><p>"You have to be more careful still," they chided him. "One day you're going to need help and I won't be there. What will you do then, hmm?" You wiped some of the rubbing alcohol against the cut on his lip, and he hissed and jerked away from them.</p><p>"It's not going to happen, I know it." </p><p>They looked at him with a frown on their face. "And what makes you so sure?" </p><p>He jerked his shoulders in response. "Just help me get cleaned up, I need to be leaving soon." </p><p>Once he was cleaned up and his cuts were all bandaged, he was getting up and preparing to leave without even a word of thanks. </p><p>"Jonathan?" He paused and turned to face them. </p><p>"What is it, I'm running late?" </p><p>"Just," they struggled to find the right words. "Just be careful next time, I don't like seeing you get hurt." </p><p>"Mhm I'll try, now I really should be going. I have work to do." They nodded and watched as the door swung shut, knowing damn well that he'll be back in a week with more injuries that he wouldn't talk about. But they weren't even that mad about it, not one it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really like how this turned out, but it is what it is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>